Moor, Dragon of Lyne
''"Your lives are squandered in coming here." - Moor's sinister voice accented his fearless, predatory instinct.'' At a Glance A malevolent human sorcerer from the city of Neverwinter, Moor was born hundreds of years before its fall. Outcast from the city due to his extremist views, he was left exiled to the Tower of Lyne. Taking up residence amongst its squatters, Moor began delving into arcane rituals -- in time developing a ritual to empower himself with the powers of a Champion without subjecting himself to a deity. Successful in this endeavour, Moor became the world's first "Apostle" -- a Champion without a God, and took on the appearance of a massive infernal Dragon. History Initially a pastor-page to Cruentus, the First King of Neverwinter, the young Moor preached his master's teachings of equality and religion to the devout in Neverwinter. Despite his vigor, Moor's sermons were consistently ignored and his attempts to collect followers fell on deaf ears, overshadowed by Cruentus' charisma and large congregation. Left in the shadow of his master, Moor's views began to turn unapologetically extreme. Commanded by Cruentus to temper his fervor, Moor mistakenly responded by mocking the First King, a disgrace that resulted in his followers stoning Moor to the ground. Calling for his death, Cruentus showed his page mercy, proclaiming that Moor would not be executed but exiled from Neverwinter. With tears in his eyes, Moor fled Neverwinter and pledged to aid the King's bloodline as thanks for his life, should ever the occasion ever arise. Appearances When Fortune's Triad arrived at the Tower of Lyne during the Age of Adventure, they unknowingly stumbled into Moor's sanctuary following his exile from Neverwinter. Descending through the ruined tower, they adventures discovered a wandering revenant named Phillip Pharlowe who had returned to the Tower following his death in its fabled destruction -- the same calamity that had left spirits from eons past trapped and wandering its different levels. Descending into the tower, Fortune's Triad were beset by visions and lingering arcane energy that warped the reality of the Tower's levels, exposing Moor's life and subsequent fate... Exiled from Neverwinter, Moor found a home amongst squatters at the Tower of Lyne. Living in obscurity with the poorest of the poor, he found kinship in the company of the forgotten who prayed to a multiplpicity of gods. It was amongst these lost people that Moor met Caitlyn and Phillip Pharlowe, two individuals who befriended the wayward sorcerer and accepted him with warmth. Enjoying the company of his new companions, Moor's heart still smouldered black from his explusion from Neverwinter. Harboring a vendetta against the people who cast him out and becoming obsessed with retribution, Moor began concocting a ritual to empower himself and change the world in his vision -- something that would consume him for years to come. In the lowest reaches of the Tower of Lyne, Fortune's Triad found the remnants of an arcane ritual that Moor had developed. Experimenting in secret, Moor had realized the truth to arcane power: that its spells were born of sacrifice -- be it from one energy source to another. Theorizing that if the power of Champions came from their gods' sacrifice, the power of a mortal's will, their dreams and aspirations, could be used to similar effect. Through the ritualizing of a mortal's dream through an act sacrifice, Moor had transformed himself by giving up the thing he loved most... Appearing before the group of adventurers and his now-revenant friend, Moor had become transformed into a grand orange-and-black infernal dragon with rows of spikes and teeth across its body. Sacrificing the souls of the Tower's inhabitants (and the bodies of his friends) Moor ahd bathed himself in arcane fire and emerged a representation of his own mental-image: a vengeful and powerful sorcerer-dragon. Fighting Moor in an attempt to avenge the dead, Fortune's Triad were overpowered by his impenetrable fields of illusion, now heightened by his transformation. A reality-warping opponent, Moor held his own and magically cursed his opponents before bringing down on them the Tower of Lyne itself. Barely escaping (and with Hogar mortally wounded), Fortune's Triad limped away from their first encounter with the Dragon of Lyne. Remaining in pursuit of Moor, Fortune's Triad discovered that the Dragon of Lyne had been approached days earlier by Byron Cruentus, the pure-blooded descendant of Cruentus. Swearing a debt to Byron for his ancestor's mercy, Moor had been instructed to wait for Fortune's Triad where the resulting battle had caused the Tower to crumble and sink in upon itself. Reappearing with the Band of the Thorn in the town of Peer's Point, Moor played an important part in Byron's strategy to kidnap the fabled knights The Bannermen by arranging a distraction against Fortune's Triad. Able to outmatch Fortune's Triad yet again, Moor was almost bested in battle by the vengeful Phillip Pharlowe. Troubled by the confrontation with his old friend, Moor fled into the wilds around Peer's Point where he regrouped with Byron Cruentus and the Band of the Thorn. Halruth= Moor would be mysteriously absent during Byron's assault on Halruth and the Tomb of the Unforgiven. Trustworthy= Moor's influence would be felt when a group of adventurers attempted to break into the vaults of Zaras Hezroukan, King of Umbraforge. Striking a deal with the mad-tyrant for reasons unknown, Moor was given access to Zaras' vault where he upgraded its magical defences. The Menace of Lyne= To be written… |-|Dark Sun= To be written… Category:Human